1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection between a spark ignition coil and a spark plug head. More particularly, the invention relates to a spark plug connector having a multi-point contact system having an increased spring force interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connections between high voltage terminals and spark plug heads are well known in the art. Typically, a high voltage lead wire extends from a central high voltage source coil assembly. The lead wire contains a high voltage metal sheath with an insulating coating. The metal conductor sheath is connected to a connector usually formed of a stamped sheet metal which forms an encircling clamp that snaps on to the spark plug head. This arrangement provides little tolerance when assembling the connection. The orientation between the metal conductor sheath and the spark plug head must be substantially identical for the connection to occur.
It is also known to employ a spring within an electrical connection of a spark plug head. These spring designs are complex, costly and do not reliably provide a positive attachment of the spring to the high voltage terminal. These complex designs also require complicated techniques and specialized tools to assemble.
U.S. Pat. 6,358,071, having common inventorship and ownership, discloses a spring that provides an electrical connection for a spark plug head and a high voltage terminal. The spring has contact legs which are slightly compressed by the walls of a connector. These contact legs are leaf springs. While this configuration is simple, the force required to insert the spark plug head into the connector is great. Therefore, a need exists for having a simple spring connection for a spark plug head within a high voltage terminal into which the spark plug is easily inserted and, at the same time, maintain a high retention force on the spark plug head so it is not easily dislodged from the high voltage terminal.